Te Devuelvo el Favor
by Rukia Heartfilia Hyuga
Summary: Tengo miedo a perderlo para siempre. Si no lo recupero, desaparecerá del mundo, tal y como me pasó a mi en un principio. Tengo que devolverte el favor, ese que repercutió a tus memorias y te sumergió en la oscuridad. (Lo sé, da asco, pero en realidad no esta tan mal XD) Lemon/yaoi Narusasu/Sasunaru (Posible violación o muerte un poco brutal)
1. Cap1: Hielo

**Quizá mi corazón permanece aún sellado bajo un hechizo, pues no siento absolutamente nada cuando presencio esos ataques sin razón. Quizás mi alma siempre seguirá rota, sin posibilidad alguna de poder cambiar el destino que le espera. Sin nadie a quien acudir, sin nadie a quien amar. Quizás soy aquella típica persona a la cual nadie va a echar de menos, esa que es necesaria solo para que el mundo descargue en ella su furia. Quizás todo lo que ocurre a mí alrededor es mi culpa, supongo que mi vida es un fracaso. Las personas agradables están tan lejos...**

**Sin duda alguna, el invierno es la peor estación que puede existir. Todo esta congelado, blanco, muerto. Ni siquiera los pájaros se atreven a volar. Lo peor del asunto es que yo sigo en esta tormenta blanca, aquí, parado, esperando morir de hipotermia. Estaría bien si muero, no quiero a la vida, no me aferro a ella. El crujido de la nieve me hace volver a la realidad. Kakashi se limita a tirarme una bufanda roja en la cara y a guiñarme el ojito feliz. Desde luego me gustaría poder tener esa alegría... **

**El cielo es de un color opaco, triste. Me siento incómodo ante esta fría estación. Todo muere en un silencio inaudible. Solo se escucha el viento, que susurra en un intento desesperado de que alguien lo escuche. Como yo, aunque ya me he cansado de intentar algo que no da ningún tipo de resultado. Rendirme es la mejor opción que he encontrado. Supongo que en el pasado eso era impensable, pero ahora todo es muy diferente.**

**No se si llevo dos, tres años ignorando a esos subnormales que intentan enterrarme bajo la nieve. Sí, las metáforas son cosa de Iruka-sensei, pero cuando la poesía me cala, no hay nada que hacer (que se note la ironía). En fin, espero pasar desapercibido por los pasillos, o al menos no acabar con dos moretones en las rodillas... Porque si, siempre acabo mal parado. **

**A medida que avanzo, parece que todo el recinto se da cuenta de mi presencia. Las chicas comienzan a cuchichear, los chicos a insultarme... Típico. Mi flequillo congelado no mejora la situación, ya que por extraña razón todo lo demás está bien, menos el flequillo ahora blanco, que se ha quedado fuera de la capucha naranja. Si, naranja. Si algo no puede llamar nunca la atención es el color naranja. Y por favor, que se note el sarcasmo, ya que me se de un personaje que no capta que significa dicho término. Y preguntareis porque tan cultas palabras y expresiones salen hoy de mi boca con sabor a menta y congelado frío. La razón es ese estúpido libro de literatura que nos teníamos que leer para hoy. Sí, sí, para hoy, con un plazo de quince días y 2455 páginas. Adivinad a quién se lo olvidó en la biblioteca y tuvo que leerlo ayer por la noche. Típico. Me gustaría desaparecer con la primavera, como el invierno. Todo es un círculo que se repite continuamente, sin parar. Nada tiene principio ni final. No comprendo por que, pero es cierto. Por ejemplo los números tienen esa extraña cualidad. Solo quiero tener un principio, y no me importa cual sea mi final, mientras sea pronto. **

**-Siento una presencia... ¡Oh dios mio, Jack Frost y la caperucita naranja se han fusionado para crear una abominación! **

**-Hola Kiba, bonito día el de hoy eh... Te regalaría una galleta, pero hoy no estoy de humor como para aguantar tus monólogos de perro, así que mejor ve a buscar el palito y déjame tranquilo de una puta vez...**

**-¿El zorrito quiere pelea de buena mañana?**

**-No, el zorrito quiere morir-se de una puñetera vez por culpa vuestra, pero que gracias a la puta directora de este colegio, que no le cabe en su alcohólica cabeza que deseo morir, no puede.**

**En esos instantes, el aire calla. Los insultos y los cuchicheos desaparecen; y con ellos me voy yo. Corro como nunca antes, empujando a los alumnos de esa jodida escuela, y me voy. **

**Mis músculos adormecidos por el frío comienzan a despertar, con un calor desagradable y cansado. Siento que la sangre hierve por mis venas, que el agua se acumula en mis ojos, que el aire se hace pesado, y que mis piernas son cada vez más veloces. Me voy por la puerta, consiguiendo atravesar la multitud. No sé a donde voy, así que solo corro por donde mis piernas me llevaban. **

**Frío y calor. Mi cuerpo arde, mi entorno se congela. Es la peor sensación. Me duele respirar, y me duele el pecho de tanto correr. Voy a parar a un lago, y parece estar congelado. Mi cuerpo se arrastra, resoplando del esfuerzo de hace poco, y me acerco a la gran orilla congelada. Un pie, dos pasos... Cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy cruzando esa masa helada. Y poco me importa caer y ahogarme, si ese es el destino que me espera, lo acepto. El crujido de mis pasos remueve mi mente, y comienzo a pensar en todo lo que no tuve. En todo lo que perdí sin darme cuenta. **

**Mis recuerdos están limitados, pero puedo reconocer que viví la felicidad, en algún punto lejano del pasado. Yo mismo quise olvidar al foco de ese sentimiento. Por eso mismo no sé quien o qué me lo provocó. Cuando intento con todos mis esfuerzos recordar a ese ser, aparece una mancha blanca, y luego la oscuridad. Son dos enemigos que se entrelazan y forman el dolor de cabeza que me invade cuando despierto. No es que duerma demasiado, pero cuando lo hago, preferiría no haberlo hecho. **

**Volviendo a la realidad, noto como mi cuerpo deja de responder correctamente. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo en este sitio, pero siento que mi rostro se esta escarchando. Observo mis manos con detenimiento, y están cubiertas por la nieve, por el hielo. Mi piel bronceada desaparece por completo, dejando paso a una blanca y con tonos azulados. La sensación de calor ha desaparecido por completo, ya hace bastante tiempo. Lo he decidido, moriré aquí, desapareceré con la primavera. Cierro los ojos. Otra vez esos recuerdos confusos y desordenados. Esta vez no veo en blanco. Reconozco una cabellera pelirroja, un cabello rubio como el sol, y una sonrisa desvanecida. La oscuridad no desaparece, y muero.**


	2. Cap2: No somos solo amigos

**Bueno, ya sé que no he publicado muy seguido que digamos, pero estaba pensando algo digno como para que pudiese ser una continuación decente a esta historia. Creed me, tengo muuuuchas ideas en cuanto a esto ;) En fin, espero que la inspiración me pegue más seguido. Muchas gracias por leer esto, y ya sabes, si hay algo que me quieras decir, ¡deja un review! :D**

**¡Gracias por leer! :'D**

…**...**

NARRADOR

El viento es lo que nos mueve en la vida. Recorre todos los recovecos de nuestra alma para llenar el vacío. Lo mismo sucede con Bolt Uzumaki. Su preciado y valioso viento desapareció. Ese espacio que ocupaba fue rellenado con odio, frustración y venganza. Aunque él mismo no quiera admitirlo, la desaparición de su padre, lo lleno de un vacío absoluto. Él era su modelo, su guía. Era la persona ocupada que se encargaba de él. Era el que cuidaba de la villa, el que mantenía esa alegría en la casa, aunque él estuviese en el trabajo. Su dichoso trabajo... Él era el que velaba por la villa, el que cuidaba de la vida de todos.

Nadie le quiso explicar como su madre y hermana habían muerto. Era un misterio que nadie le quería desvelar. Era como, si decirlo, provocase una desgracia a escala mundial. Nadie se acordaba de su familia, como si nunca hubiera existido. Y eso le cabreaba, le cabreaba y mucho.

Aún recuerda vagamente como, en un día soleado y tranquilo, volvía de la academia. Junto a sus compañeros, había aprendido un nuevo jutsu. No era nada del otro mundo, pero para su corta edad era toda una proeza. Era solo el principio, pero el pequeño Uzumaki ya tenia esperanzas de superar a su padre, que solo aparecía por casa en la mañana y en la noche. Quería superar a ese que consideraba su modelo. Quería que el viejo se arrodillara ente él, y le concediese el placer de demostrarle que era poderoso.

El niño que volvía de la academia, entretenido con sus nuevos proyectos para hacer maldades por la calle, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches lo acechaba. Esta siempre lo había hecho, lo vigilaba, y con motivos. Su padre, Sasuke Uchiha, le encomendó la tediosa tarea de seguir a ese torbellino. El pequeño Uzumaki tenia algo grande, algo grande que no podía ser descubierto. Habitaba una pequeña parte de un ser misterioso en su interior, uno que no podía salir de sus entrañas.

Cuando la de ojos ónix fue informada por su padre, no lo entendía. ¿Un ser misterioso? ¿Porque su padre andaba con rodeos? Él siempre había sido directo y claro, algo que a veces agradecía, ya que precisamente no le gustaba perder el tiempo. ¿Entonces porque tanto secreto?

Por más que pensó en las posibles respuestas a esa gran incógnita, no podía encontrarle ninguna solución. ¿Que se supone que debía vigilar? ¿Que no hiciera trastadas? ¿Que estudiase?

La niña prefirió solo seguir las órdenes, o más bien ruegos, de su padre. Tampoco tenia nada más interesante que hacer...

Por otra parte, Bolt estaba sumergido en su propio mundo, donde el entrenamiento era constante, y las ideas no paraban de salir a flote. Sus travesuras eran las mejores, ningún niño podía competir contra él, nadie en absoluto podía ofuscar su ingenio, excepto, claro está, el hijo del bien conocido Shikamaru Nara y su esposa, hermana del kazekage de Suna, Temari. Esa es la mejor mente de Konoja, que tan solo con siete años, supera a la mayoría de profesores mediocres de aquella escuela, como él le solía llamar.

El niño, distraído por los pensamientos de admiración que dedicó a su amigo, avanzo por las concurridas calles, que ahora se encontraban más transitadas.

De pronto, un grupo de ninjas pasó por delante de él. Por las velocidades a las que iban este no se pudo dar cuenta de quienes se trataban. Se dirigían a su barrio, y eso le propinó un mal augurio...

Cuando giró por la esquina... Todo se quedó en blanco. No había ningún rastro de recuerdos, no quedaba nada. Todo se había esfumado, con una mancha blanca en su mente. Nada más. Solo estaba en una habitación blanca, resguardado del ruido, resguardado del mundo. A partir de ese momento nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Su padre dejó de reaccionar. Sus ojos se apagaron. Se convirtieron en un gris oscuro y opaco que ya no desprendían esa calidez que siempre había caracterizado a esas preciosas obres.

Después de unos pocos meses, su padre había desaparecido, y nunca más se volvió a hablar de él. Eso le cabreaba, le cabreaba mucho.

…...

SASUKE

Hace ya unos diez-y-siete años que conocí a ese dobe descerebrado. Bueno, en realidad son muchos más de diez-y-siete, pero eso no viene a cuento en estos momentos. ¡¿Como puede ser así de estúpido y masoquista?! No entiendo como se ha podido convertir en esto. Sé que su vida no es fácil, y es curioso ver como las tornas se giran. Me encuentro en el largo y blanco pasillo del hospital general de Konoha, muerto de cólera y miedo. ¡Ese estúpido baka! ¿¡En qué demonios esta pensando?! ¿¡Es que no tiene suficiente con estar a mi lado?!

Mal Sasuke, muy mal... Recuerda que tu fuiste el primero en abandonarle como un perro... Recuerda que esto mismo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos, es lo que en realidad le has hecho sufrir al dobe. Esa actitud fría e inmutable es la que, hasta hace poco te caracterizaba...

No entiendo este sentimiento... Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Cuando lo encontramos estaba al borde del paro cardíaco. Su bronceada piel había quedado en el olvido, dando paso a una muerta. Cuando lo encontré, cuando lo abracé... Tenia miedo de perderle, tenia miedo de que, para cuando decidiera despertar, no pudiese hacerlo.

En estos momentos estoy fuera de mi mismo. ¿Esto es lo que le causé? Dios... Me merezco este castigo. Me merezco su indiferencia, su gélida mirada, sus profundos suspiros de cansancio...

Esta agotado, agotado de vivir en un mundo de prejuicios y mentiras. Esta encarcelado entre cuatro paredes a los que llama hogar. Ese Naruto es otro, es una mezcla de desesperación, odio y tristeza. Odio por no poder ser libre, y tristeza por verme sufrir por él, y desesperación por revivir el pasado.

Sales de esa sala misteriosa. Hace ya cuatro días de ese suceso que por las noches recuerdo; y me siento mal, quiero llorar.

El orgullo Uchiha no permite demostrar los sentimientos a la primera de cambio. Realmente, eso ya no me importa demasiado. Necesito poder expresar lo que siento, o exploto. Nada bueno recibí escondiendo lo que era evidente.

Me miras, con una mezcla de miedo, de consternación, de arrepentimiento. Soy tu amigo, no dejaré que nada te preocupe, Usurrantonkachi...

…...

NARUTO

No es la primera vez que me sucede esto. Ya no sé ni que decir ante estas situaciones. Por suerte no ha venido Mikoto-san, como pasa de costumbre.

Sasuke me espera con la mirada baja, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Ya hace varios minutos que me encuentro ahí, plantado como un pasmarote, esperando. Supongo que algún día tendría que alzar la mirada, levantarse y darme una buena ostia por lo que había hecho, pero eso no sucede. Nada ocurre, y los minutos pasan como años. Opto por sentarme a su lado, para comprobar que no esta dormido.

Esta llorando... Veo como una de sus lagrimas resbala por la cordillera de su blanca mejilla. ¿Cuantas veces lo he visto llorar por mí? No quiero hacerle daño. Esa imagen me perturba, me invita a abrazarlo, a consentirlo. Es mi amigo. Los amigos no se hacen daño. Los amigos no se consienten. Los amigos no deberían llorar por la salud de otros amigos.

Irremediablemente no puedo aguantarlo. Me siento mal conmigo mismo. ¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Que demonios pretendo? Sasuke esta llorando por mi culpa, y me siento demasiado estúpido e insensible para hacer nada por evitarlo.

-No llores...-Le solté como si nada. Realmente lo paso mal cuando lo veo así.

-Dobe... Maldito estup-...-Ni siquiera llega a completar la frase. Me mira a los ojos, y vuelve a ponerse en la misma posición que antes. Sus palabras son susurradas, con lentitud, y con un tono lastimero que hace que mi corazón se haga aún más pequeño.

No sé como definir exactamente esta situación, pero... Duele.

-Te quiero. No llores. No me gusta que lo hagas. Me haces sentir culpable.- Es la única estupidez que me atrevo a decir, antes de rodear su espalda con mi brazo, como esperando a su reacción. Coloco la cabeza en su hombro, buscando ese desesperado contacto.

Él, con su mirada triste y... ¿Arrepentida? Me rodea por la cintura, y me apega a su pecho. Al hacerlo, opto por levantarme y sentarme a horcajadas en sus piernas, como un niño pequeño. Esa calidez me reconforta, es la única que me ha mantenido a flote. Siento que esa lenta prisión placentera me oprime. Es cariñosa, y eso me gusta mucho, aunque no sea capaz de decirlo con palabras.

Me apego a su pecho, y oigo el latir de su corazón, que me calma. En estos momentos me siento el ser más vil y repugnante del mundo, y ahora mismo, no puedo hacer nada más que echarme a llorar.

A medida que mi llanto aumenta, el abrazo me envuelve con más fuerza. Siento como si él quisiera darme todo el apoyo que necesito. Es como si el mundo se detuviera, y tuviese la oportunidad de dejar ir todos mis problemas en un solo punto. Lo que le hago a Sasuke es cruel. Debería darle felicidad, ánimos y aliento. Lo único que puedo darle ahora mismo son problemas, dolor de cabeza y preocupación...

Realmente quiero morir de una vez... Para dejar de ser su molestia. Para dejar de hacerlo infeliz. Para dejar de atormentarlo, porque cada vez que lo miro a los ojos, veo a esa maldita culpa. No entiendo porque esta, pero sigue ahí, desde siempre. Eso me desespera a niveles insospechados. ¡¿Porqué demonios se siente culpable?!

…...

SASUKE

El tren nos lleva, como de costumbre, hacia esa larga y concurrida calle. Al cruzar a la derecha, observamos el panorama de cada día. Rascacielos, tránsito y personas atareadas. Es como si estuviéramos en una burbuja invisible, que nos protege de todo aquel gentío. Nuestras miradas ya no se cruzan como de costumbre. Sabemos lo que debemos hacer: avanzar sin comentarios. Llamar la atención no es una buena idea, ya que no sabemos como la gente podría reaccionar. Realmente, me importa una mierda lo que puedan pensar de mi las personas, pero no quiero avergonzar al dobe de esa manera. La reprimenda se la daré en casa, cuando solo estemos los dos presentes.

Al detenerme ante la puerta busco la mirada azulina, que me corresponde con un bufido. Me saca de quicio. Buscando las llaves en mi maleta, me percato de que esa mirada se fija en un solo punto. Nos miramos intensamente, como buscando explicación a esos furtivos deseos de pegar nuestros cuerpos al otro. Realmente no puedo enfadarme con ese idiota.

Al abrir la puerta, lo atraigo hacia dentro de la casa, como si lo estuviese protegiendo de alguna amenaza que se encontrase en el exterior. Seguidamente, lo cojo por el brazo y prácticamente, lo arrastro detrás de mi para que me acompañe a su propia habitación. Los rodeos están de menos. Los dos sabemos que necesitamos, y lo necesitamos ahora mismo.

Y no, no es lo que seguramente están pensando, panda de pervertidos. Lo que realmente necesitamos es consolarnos mutuamente.

Al llegar a la estancia, lo recuesto de un golpe en la cama, y me pongo encima de él. Nuestras respiraciones chocan entrecortadas, sabemos que no es solo amistad lo que sentimos. No sé porque sigo empeñado en constatar eso. Si lo llevé conmigo no fue por simple amistad o fraternidad. Si lo llevé conmigo a esta dimensión desconocida, si realmente dejé a mi hija y a Sakura solas, fue simplemente por el hecho de que lo amo. Nunca lo he tenido más claro que ahora mismo. Aunque haya obligado a Naruto a olvidar, sé que no va a ser para siempre. Sé que en algún momento va a recordarlo todo, y realmente, no sé como va a reaccionar... No quiero que nuestra cercanía se acabe.

Volviendo al mundo real, me deshago de nuestros zapatos. Mi madre nos va a matar como se entere de que entramos con los zapatos puestos. Ahora mismo, poco me importa ese detalle. Me aferro a su cintura con los brazos, mientras entierro mi rostro en su pecho, buscando consuelo. Todo este asunto me está haciendo perder la cordura.

Siento como esas (al fin) bronceadas manos acarician mi cabello, mi espalda... Siento como Naruto corresponde a mi súplica, y como me da su calor. Simplemente, en estos momentos estoy feliz de hacer lo que hice.

En un leve susurro escucho un te quiero. No es como el del hospital. Esta vez es un te quiero repleto de amor, de perdón y de súplica. Al presenciar esa imagen solo se me ocurre hacer una cosa.

Mis labios buscaron a los suyos, y en un leve contacto, se posaron sobre estos. Intenté transmitir todo lo que siento, todo lo que llevo dentro para él.

Después de todo, no es el primer beso que le doy, aunque los otros dos fuesen accidentales, no estuvieron del todo mal.


End file.
